


Red Shoes Expanded

by Awkward_Nobody



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Adventure, Curses, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Magic, POV Alternating, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Nobody/pseuds/Awkward_Nobody
Summary: A deeper look at Red Shoes and her time with the dwarfs. I hope to add more details and extend the time frame in which Merlin and Snow White fall in love.
Relationships: Merlin/Snow White (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Red Shoes Expanded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic. I've always been nervous about writing for others to see, but this fandom just doesn't have enough content.

Merlin's Pov:

The Fearless Seven, a group of mighty princes. The most famous heroes on Fairytale Island. I, Merlin being the most powerful and handsome among them. When we got word of a dragon, we set out immediately. A simple mission; kill the dragon, save the city, and rescue a princess. As we arrived at the edge of the village there was smoke filling the air. Villagers were running for their lives. The relief from our presence was palpable. I readied my spells as we entered the fray. Hans went around back and took the first shot. Pino, Noki, and Kio were the next to fire. I sent a spell at the dragon's legs, the lightning wrapping around. With a tug the beast fell leaving an opening for Jack and Arthur to get a few good blows. I jumped on the dragons back and laid some spells I clapped my hands together, setting off the spell. The dragon was defeated in short time. As the winged beast fell to the ground for the last time, we approached the princess.

"Hello, fair princess, are you alright," I ask offering my hand. The princess took my hand, to my shock it was green. As her golden locks fell away from her face, we saw what she truly was, a witch. Dropping her hand I readied another spell, the rest of the Fearless Seven following suit. We sent our best attacks. We stopped the attack, confident the witch was vanquished. As we turned to leave we were stopped by wings emerging from the back of the witch revealing she was indeed a princess, the fairy princess. How were we supposed to know, she looked like a witch and everyone knows princesses don't look like witches.

She finally spoke "If beauty skin deep is all you see, a lesson to be learned in true beauty. When you are looked upon by others a dwarf you shall be till you get a kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world," as she finished she disappeared.

We started walking away seeing a job well done. As we walked away we noticed a change. I looked down and instead of my hands, there were green, stumpy sausages. I grabbed Jack's mirror and was horrified to see an ugly, green creature. How could we get a girl to kiss us much less the most beautiful in the world.

Snow White's (Red Shoes) Pov:

I wake up to sunlight filtering through my window. I sit up stretching my arms. I get up dressing in a white dress with blue designs. It was my eighteenth birthday today. As I finished getting ready I had down stairs. My father was in the dining hall, he stood up from his chair and approached me. "My dear Snow White, you are growing up so fast. Happy Birthday," he greets.

"Good Morning Papa, thank you."

"Let's eat, Snow I have had your favorite pastries made."

"Oh thank you Papa."

We dug in and enjoyed the rare time together, being the king was busy work. I was glad to have this time with him. 

\----------------

The party was wonderful, though I wish mother could have been there. Everyone was having a grand time when the guards, brought in Regina. They claimed her a witch, but my dad said no one so beautiful could be a witch. Something was off about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. Within days wedding preparations were made, and by weeks end the wedding took place. I couldn't see what my father saw in her, but he insisted his love. Who am I to deny him of his love, especially after we lost mother. I can't shake this feeling though, I can see something in her eyes and it's not good.

People are going missing and Papa seems on edge. Regina seems to be taking more and more control. Papa comes to my room one night and takes me through the castle. He tells me to come to his study when I hear from him. He then sends me out to the edge of the kingdom.

\----------------

In the next few days, after arriving where Papa sent, I hear that Papa has gone missing and Regina has taken full control. I must go to Papa's study. He said to meet him there so it must have clues as to where he went. So I start the trek to castle white. I arrive as the sun is setting. The castle had changed so much in the days since I left. It was as if a tree had laid roots in the castle. I sneak into the castle and make my way toward my father's study. When I get there I face a problem the way in is busted. So I climb to a point where I can send a rope in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism.


End file.
